Yearn
by Grey Cho
Summary: Voli adalah kata yang tabu untuk kami ucapkan. [AR]


Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

OikawaIwaizumi

For Yume Guran

" _Voli adalah kata yang tabu untuk kami ucapkan."_

 **Yearn**

Mereka berdua tak pernah mengucapkan kata itu. Voli.

Selepas masa sekolah dan mulai menduduki bangku universitas, mereka mencoret nama tersebut dalam daftar perbendaharaan kata keduanya. Kata tersebut dianggap tabu, tak boleh lolos sekali saja dari bibir.

Keduanya kini tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Mereka bekerja di kantor yang sama di Tokyo, melihat dari dekat Skytree yang dahulu tak terasa familiar di penglihatan.

Tiap kali pergi atau pulang, keduanya akan menghindari area lapangan voli. Mereka akan memilih rute lain yang aman. Jika sesekali berita tentang voli tersiar di _videotron_ , keduanya akan bersikap seakan tak acuh, memalingkan muka dan membicarakan beragam hal, membutakan mata serta menulikan telinga dari isi berita olahraga. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari mereka. Karier mereka dalam voli atau nama keduanya sebagai pentolan Aobajohsai. Mereka kini hanya pegawai biasa, yang terbiasa larut dalam rutinitas kerja, siang hingga malam. Mereka bukan lagi atlet, otot-otot mereka mulai terlihat tak terlatih. Keduanya tampak lebih gemuk. Tangan-tangan kekar Iwaizumi yang dahulu selalu terlihat tengah memegang bola voli, kini lebih sering memegang sebatang rokok. Oikawa yang dahulu akan menjauhi minuman keras, kini lebih sering berkunjung ke kedai _sake_.

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam melepas dasi dan duduk di sisi _roommate_ -nya, menerima sodoran segelas _sake_ dari sang pemuda. Keduanya menonton drama aksi, berkisah tentang dua samurai di zaman dahulu kala. Sekilas berita tampak, menggantikan tayangan mereka. Kini, seorang pembawa berita tengah mengumumkan turnamen voli pelajar yang diadakan di Tokyo. Dahi Iwaizumi berkedut. Dia hendak meraih _remote_ di meja ketika tangan Oikawa lebih dulu meraih benda tersebut dan memindahkan saluran ke tayangan lain. Keduanya tidak berbagi kata, hanya ada helaan napas. Menyandarkan kepala, keduanya tetap memilih menikmati tayangan malam dalam bisu.

* * *

"Oikawa, aku keluar sebentar membeli rokok." Iwaizumi menyibakkan selimut dan meraih jaket hitam.

Pemuda itu berdusta. Pasokan rokoknya masih tersisa. Dia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk berjalan sendirian di pagi hari, melihat fajar yang kian menyingsing dari ufuk timur, membebaskan segala kegalauannya. Terlebih, ini hari libur. Dia tidak perlu dipusingkan dengan jam masuk. Oikawa melenguh, dia masih didera rasa kantuk dan lelah berlebih sehingga membiarkan sang _partner_ undur diri dari atas ranjang.

* * *

Iwaizumi berjalan di sekitar sungai, sesekali melabuhkan pandangan ke lain arah, melihat kesibukan masyarakat Tokyo di pagi hari. Tim _baseball_ melewatinya, berlarian menjalani latihan. Iwaizumi terkenang masa ketika dia masih menjadi bagian Aobajohsai, bagian dari Seijou. Dia akan berlari setiap pagi bersama Oikawa melewati jalanan Miyagi. Terkadang, dia akan berpapasan dengan duo aneh, Kageyama dan Hinata, di jalan. Meski lawan, keduanya tetap saling bertegur sapa dan bahkan menyantap sarapan bersama di kedai.

"Kageyama dan Hinata, ya." Sang pemuda mendongak. Mantan _ace_ voli Seijou itu teringat nama keduanya yang kini tersohor di mana pun. Keduanya masih berduet, menampilkan performa ajaib dari kepala-kepala genius, mewakili Jepang di banyak ajang.

Seharusnya, Oikawa pun ada di antara mereka. Seharusnya, nama Oikawa berada di daftar pemain kebanggaan negeri sakura.

Beberapa tahun lalu, keduanya berjanji untuk menjadi pemain tim nasional Jepang. Oikawa tentu bisa dengan mudah masuk ke sana melalui rekomendasi. Pemuda itu bahkan telah dicanangkan untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi unggulan yang telah menelurkan banyak atlet jagoan. Lain hal dengan dirinya. Sepak terjang Iwaizumi tak semudah Oikawa, dia harus berusaha lulus tes masuk perguruan yang sama dengan perguruan Oikawa. Bertepatan dengan minggu ujian, Iwaizumi juga harus mengikuti serangkaian tes untuk masuk tim nasional Jepang.

Tanpa timnya, tanpa Oikawa, Iwaizumi kalah telak. Kemampuannya dalam pelajaran dan olahraga tak sanggup membawanya melambung tinggi. Pemuda itu tak bisa masuk ke perguruan yang hendak Oikawa masuki dan tim nasional Jepang.

Kala itu, Oikawa menatapnya dalam diam. Sang pemuda lantas mendekatinya, memberikan rangkulan dan tepukan di punggung.

" _Jangan khawatir. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu seorang diri, Iwa-chan. Kauingat ketika kita kalah dari Karasuno? Kau bilang, kau akan terus menemaniku. Aku pun sama. Aku akan terus berada di sisimu, menjadi partnermu."_

Di luar dugaan banyak pihak, Oikawa tidak mengambil rekomendasi yang ditujukan padanya. Dia juga mengundurkan diri dari tim nasional Jepang. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu memilih masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang sama dengan Iwaizumi. Entah bagaimana, mereka tak lagi melanjutkan karier voli mereka. Hingga saat ini, tanpa surat tertulis, mereka menutup ingatan mereka soal voli.

Sejujurnya, semenjak saat itu, Iwaizumi sering kali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dialah yang menjadi sebab Oikawa tidak patuh dengan omongan orang sekitarnya. Mereka berharap banyak pada sang pemuda, tapi pemuda yang satu itu justru mencabik harapan yang orang lain taruh di pundaknya. Oikawa seharusnya bisa meraih impiannya. Pemuda itu berjuang lebih dari orang lain dalam voli dan Iwaizumi mengetahuinya.

"Kemarin pun Aobajohsai tidak menunjukkan permainan yang mencengangkan. Mereka menang karena tim lawan terlalu lemah. Kurasa, mereka akan kalah telak di pertandingan kedua hari ini."

Telinga Iwaizumi mendengar ucapan yang selintas seorang pejalan kaki ucapkan pada rekannya. Dia menoleh, memandang tak percaya dua pemuda yang kini telah berlalu. Pikiran Iwaizumi menjadi kusut seketika. Dia dan Oikawa benar-benar telah melepaskan diri dari dunia voli, Benar-benar lepas. Mereka bahkan tak lagi tahu bagaimana kondisi tim mereka semasa sekolah. Mereka tak pernah menyempatkan diri menyetorkan wajah pada junior-junior mereka, sekadar memamerkan bahwa mereka mantan jagoan di masanya.

Tubuh Iwaizumi masih terdiam. Tangannya bergerak, merogoh sesuatu dari saku. Sang pemuda mengeluarkan ponselnya, serta-merta mengetikkan pesan untuk Oikawa.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak. Aku akan kembali sore nanti," ujar Iwaizumi sembari memainkan jemarinya di _touchpad_.

Tak berbasa-basi, kaki jenjang yang selalu dia bawa berjalan, kini kembali berlari. Ada suatu tempat yang harus dia datangi! Dia harus menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri nasib tim lamanya! Tim terakhir yang dia miliki!

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, Iwaizumi kini telah duduk di tribun. Tubuhnya gemetaran, merasakan sensasi antusias. Dia telah melanggar hal tabu. Dia mengunjungi arena voli dan berniat menyaksikan pertandingan tim sekolahnya di sini.

Benar.

Permainan Aobajohsai tidak gemilang. Bahkan di babak awal, terlihat sekali perbedaan kemampuan di antara Aobajohsai dan tim lawan. Tak ada penyemangat yang hadir di sana, penonton pun telah pesimis dengan tim berseragam putih- _tosca_ tersebut, seakan kekalahan adalah hal yang wajar bagi mereka.

"Mereka pasti kalah."

"Tahun lalu mereka hanya berhasil sampai babak semifinal tingkat prefektur bukan?"

"Tahun ini sepertinya mereka lebih beruntung sampai bisa ke jenjang nasional."

Napas Iwaizumi tercekat. Peluit tak berselang lama dibunyikan, mengakhiri sebuah pertandingan dengan kekalahan telak bagi Aobajohsai. Pemuda berambut hitam dapat mendapati wajah-wajah juniornya yang tertunduk, sebagian bahkan menangisi kekalahan mereka.

'Kekalahan memang selalu terasa pahit.'

Berpikir, Iwaizumi berlari meninggalkan tribun, berusaha menyepadankan jarak dengan tim, mantan timnya, selama di bangku sekolah. Beberapa pemuda terbelalak ketika tangan Iwaizumi mencengkeram pundak salah seorang pemain, menyangka bahwa pemuda mantan _ace_ tersebut hendak mengajak sang pemuda berkelahi.

"Masih ada _playoff_ , bukan? Izinkan aku melatih kalian!"

* * *

Iwaizumi berdiri di antara pemain Aobajohsai yang memandangnya penuh tanya. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengenali siapa pemuda yang bersikeras ingin berlatih bersama mereka ini. kenapa pemuda tersebut repot-repot ingin melatih tim lemah seperti mereka?

"Anda siapa?"

"Siapa aku tidaklah penting! Yang terpenting saat ini, kalian dan pertandingan kalian tiga hari dari sekarang!" Iwaizumi mengepalkan tangan erat. "Aku mungkin bukanlah orang yang bisa diandalkan. Aku bahkan bukan seorang atlet voli. Namun, aku ingin mengerahkan kemampuanku, apa yang bisa kulakukan, untuk kalian!"

Pemain Aobajohsai saling pandang. Merasa bahwa pemuda tersebut tulus ingin membantu mereka, pemain Aobajohsai mengiyakan tawaran sang pemuda untuk berlatih bersama.

Dari sanalah, kebohongan Iwaizumi dimulai.

Pemuda itu seketika menjadi rajin lari pagi, tak tampak saat jam istirahat, dan bahkan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menemani Oikawa pulang bersama. Sang pemuda berambut cokelat merasa curiga, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya secara langsung pada _partner_ -nya itu.

* * *

Hari latihan terakhir, Iwaizumi membolos dari kantornya tanpa sepengetahuan Oikawa. Dia bahkan telah mempersiapkan baju olahraga di dalam tasnya dan berganti pakaian di toilet umum. Di sela latihan, seorang pemain mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang mau tak mau menarik perhatian pemain Aobajohsai lainnya.

"Paman, apakah dulu kau juga atlet voli? Apa kau atlet voli yang hebat? Kenapa memutuskan berhenti?"

Iwaizumi terkekeh kikuk.

"Bukan. Aku bukan atlet yang hebat sama sekali. Aku adalah pemain yang buruk bagi timku. Aku membawa mereka pada kekalahan. Aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang mereka harapkan. Aku gagal lolos tes masuk tim nasional dan bahkan menyeret sahabatku sendiri untuk mengikuti jalan hidupku. Aku manusia yang payah."

"Iwaizumi Hajime. _Ace_ Aobajohsai beberapa tahun lalu. Tidak lolos ujian masuk perguruan tinggi karena kondisi tubuh yang tidak sehat, tapi dia menyangkalnya. Penyebab kondisi tubuhnya sendiri adalah karena kelelahan. Dia memaksakan diri berlatih keras, belajar hingga larut, dan masih sudi menemani Oikawa Tooru sepanjang malam. Ketika ujian tim nasional, kedua kaki Iwaizumi tengah lebam, tapi dia kembali menyangkalnya dan berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Padahal Oikawa tahu, kedua kaki Iwaizumi cedera saat menemani Oikawa Tooru berlatih."

Suara tersebut memperdengarkan tarikan napas panjang lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dia manusia yang hebat, tapi terlalu payah untuk bahkan menolak keegoisan sahabat sejak kecilnya."

Iwaizumi tersentak. Sang pemuda lantas berbalik dan menatap sosok sang sahabat, teman hidupnya, pemuda yang menemani kesehariannya, kini berada di belakang. Kemeja putih dan dasi berpola _checker_ masih melapisi tubuh sang pemuda. Iwaizumi sedikit banyak bisa menebak bahwa diam-diam Oikawa mengikutinya entah sejak kapan. Rasanya, dia bisa membayangkan Oikawa menyelinap dan mengintip dirinya yang tengah melatih tim Aobajohsai dari balik pepohonan. Mereka kenal bukan sehari-dua hari. Mereka saling mengenal bahkan sejak mereka baru saja dilahirkan. Mana mungkin mereka bisa saling membohongi. Mana mungkin mereka tidak menyadari apa yang ada di dalam pikiran sahabat mereka satu sama lain.

"Iwaizumi? Oikawa? Kalian wakil kapten dan kapten Aobajohsai di era emasnya, bukan?" Salah seorang pemain berkepala plontos tampak mengingat keduanya.

Sebagian yang bertanya diberitahu oleh pemain yang masih mengenali keduanya dari nama. Sontak, obrolan di dalam tim menjadi bercabang.

"Tidak mungkin kau pemain yang lemah, Iwaizumi-san! Aku masuk ke Aobajohsai karena melihat permainanmu! Aku mengagumi setiap gerakanmu!"

"Aku juga mengagumi Oikawa-san! Kemampuan _serve_ Oikawa mengerikan!"

Oikawa tertawa terbahak dan menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, manfaatkanlah kesempatan berlatih dengan kami berdua dan raihlah kemenangan esok hari."

* * *

Selimut tersibak, menampakkan dua manusia berkepala cokelat dan hitam yang lekas beranjak. Mereka saling sikut, berebut siapa yang memasuki kamar mandi duluan. Keduanya lantas bermain _janken_ meski akhirnya, mereka masuk bersamaan.

"Iwa-chan," panggil Oikawa ketika keduanya berjalan menuju arena pertandingan voli.

"Apa?"

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu. Tanpa kau, aku tak akan pernah mendapat rekomendasi ke universitas itu dan bahkan menjadi anggota tim nasional. Karena itu, melepaskan dua hal tersebut amat mudah bagiku dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesalinya. Aku pun tidak pernah menyalahkanmu."

"Oi—"

"Kita masih bisa bermain voli. Kita masih bisa menjadi pelatih voli untuk Aobajohsai dan mengantarkan mereka pada masa emas mereka, seperti saat kita masih menjadi pemain regular."

Iwaizumi membisu. Tak juga membalas ucapan Oikawa, Iwaizumi justru menarik jemari-jemari Oikawa dan menelusupkan jemarinya sendiri ke celah-celah jemari sang pemuda berambut cokelat.

* * *

Keduanya berlari memasuki tribun dan mendapati bahwa permainan telah dimulai. Skor masih menunjukkan ketertinggalan bagi tim Aobajohsai. Namun, Iwaizumi dan Oikawa percaya, Aobajohsai bisa menyusul ketertinggalan mereka dan menjadi pemenang. Silih pandang, Iwaizumi dan Oikawa lantas membuat aba-aba. Keduanya mengangkat tangan, menekuk jemari mereka di depan mulut.

"BERJUANGLAH, AOBAJOHSAI!"

"KALIAN PASTI BISA!"

"TUNJUKKAN KEPADA LAWAN, KALIAN PANTAS UNTUK BERDIRI PALING LAMA DI ATAS ARENA!"

Teriakan yang sahut-menyahut dari duo mantan pemain Aobajohsai tampaknya ampuh untuk membakar semangat sang junior yang tengah berlaga. Kecepatan dan ritme permainan mereka meningkat. Semua ini berkat trik jitu yang Oikawa bagikan dan latihan "sadis" dari Iwaizumi hari kemarin.

Mengangguk bersamaan, Oikawa dan Iwaizumi berteriak, menggaungkan sebuah kalimat yang sama.

" … KARENA KITA SEMUA MENYUKAI VOLI!"

Karena menyukai voli, mereka akan berhenti berdusta pada diri mereka masing-masing. Voli bukan lagi kata yang tabu. Voli adalah perekat mereka berdua, pengganti pernyataan cinta bagi keduanya.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
